Velvet
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Snow was falling outside and it being Sunday Allison planned nothing more than bed, so when Derek slid in beside her, the toy in his hand Allison blushed. 'So why don't we explore' Derek suggested.


Allison left the study, and that meant only one room was left, their bedroom. The spare rooms were empty; literally there was no furniture in them. Allison loved the bedroom; the bed itself was massive, dark sheets covering it, chunky furniture making it seem warm and inviting. There was nothing in the bedside lockers, the chest of drawers were full of clothes, leaving only the closet. She decided to have a hunt through the closet to see if there were any more pictures.

There were several boxes on shelves full of old bits and pieces Derek had collected over the years, some photographs and postcards among them, but none of what she was looking for. Frustrated she fell to her knees and pulled the last box out, it was larger and heavier than the others. She popped the lid and was met with enough bondage equipment and sex toys to start her own business.

There was underwear too, panties and corsets, mixed with blindfolds and gags. Allison was stunned. If anyone would have asked her what her sex life with Derek was like before she found this then she would have said words like 'fantastic' and 'kinky' but thinking about it now their bedroom activities were rather vanilla compared to this box.

Allison put the lid on and pushed it back inside. She was restless now, fidgety, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of the box and its contents off her mind. Eventually she snapped her sketch pad closed and sat heavily on the side of the bed.

Was she enough for him, did he want to do that with her, did she? All these questions and more ran through her head until she felt a headache coming on. Sighing she grabbed two painkillers and a glass of water, and headed to bed. She tossed and turned for a long time before deciding to push it from her mind for now. Derek would talk about it if he needed to, if he wanted to. That was in his past, and he was here with Allison, that counted for something didn't it? They had been together more than a year; surely she was adequate, wasn't she?

When she woke it was still dark but Derek had just closed the apartment door. Allison didn't feel like facing him just yet so she stayed in bed, kept her eyes closed and her breathing even. It was selfish of her to do it, Derek always made love with her on these nights, pushing the last of his tension and adrenaline away with her after a moon, he had confessed that being with her made him relax, sleep that much better with her at his side, happy and sated in her.

Derek paused in the doorway, and then stepped into the room. Allison kept her eyes closed, ignoring him although it hurt her to do. 'Allison, you asleep baby?' His voice was soft. She didn't answer. Moments later the bathroom door closed with a soft click. Allison knew he would jerk off in the shower, but what would he think about? Would it be Allison here warm and sleepy in bed or would it be one of his previous lovers?

Allison was asleep before he came out of the bathroom.

Over the next few days Allison slowly got over the box in the bedroom, and things got back to normal with Derek. He didn't mention what happened the night of the full moon, his first in New York, and Allison felt as if she had ruined something that could have been special.

It was a Saturday morning almost two months later, the beginning of September when Derek was trying to make space in the closet for several shoe boxes Allison didn't want to get rid of (designer shoes needed their boxes, Derek had to deal with that fact of life) Allison couldn't help but peek down to see...nothing. Derek had removed the box from its original place.

Where had it gone? Was he using the contents with someone else? What pushed him to move it in the first place? Allison chewed over these questions late one night as Derek talked to a beta he knew from Alabama where the hunters there were apparently vicious. Allison tuned it out and focused on trying not to think of the box.

It was Christmas morning before the sex toys came back to her mind so fully, mainly because Derek had included a small vibrating dildo, sleek and silver, in among the gifts he presented her with, but it was almost a week before they used it.

Snow was falling outside and it being Sunday Allison planned nothing more than bed, so when Derek slid in beside her, the toy in his hand Allison blushed.

'So why don't we explore?' Derek suggested. Allison bit her lip and looked down at the slim silver toy held loosely between his fingers. 'It's okay if you don't want to,' Derek was saying but Allison leaned up and covered his lips with her own.

'I want to,' Allison said taking the toy from him. She turned it over in her hand, thumb brushing the little button on the base. It started to vibrate on her palm and she let out a giggle. Derek took it back, turned it off and dropped it onto the bedside locker before rolling on top of her and kissing her, his fingers and mouth exploring her body as she arched beneath him. The familiar burn of his stubble was a welcome comfort this morning, the knowledge that they were going to try something making her tingle.

When he was settled between her thighs he reached for the toy, sliding the cold material between her lips, gathering moisture but never doing more than that. 'Derek,' Allison said, her voice breaking on his name. He looked up to meet her eyes and she bit at her lip before she spoke again, 'I think that it would feel good in my ass,' It was slim, nowhere near the size of Derek, and his fingers and mouth had strayed that way on occasion, so Allison could imagine that being the next logical step in preparing for something she still felt too embarrassed to ask for.

'Fuck,' Derek dropped his face into her belly, his rough stubble scratching her skin, biting gently, Allison shivered. His eyes were wide when he looked back up at her, and she nodded biting her lip again. Derek rose forward and removed a tube of lubricant from his bedside drawer and slicked his fingers before the toy got the same treatment. He knelt between her thighs and looked up. 'Stop me anytime you want okay,' Derek said. Allison sat up and caught his lips in a kiss, resting her forehead against his.

'Someday,' she whispered emboldened by his reactions, 'I want your cock in there,' she kissed him again letting him push her down to the bed.

Derek was careful, teasing her with his fingertip first before delving deeper. It felt exciting, and Allison had to focus on not clenching down around Derek. When his finger was fully inside he twisted gently until his thumb slid into Allison's pussy. Allison moaned and writhed against him as he worked her with just a finger and thumb, lowering his mouth to her clit at the last moment, licking her until she came clenching around him.

Allison's body tingled with lust as Derek moved to kneel between her spread thighs, the tip of the vibrator now touching her entrance. He worked it inside carefully, and it hit Allison that he knew what he was doing, and while a little jealousy tinged her thoughts, she was more than glad of his knowledge of a woman's body.

'Good, you're doing so well,' Derek praised and Allison lifted her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her and a surge of love shot through her. Derek had his faults but he was a wonderful man and he always went to great lengths to take care of her.

'I love you,' Allison said and he stilled, looking at her with a crease on his forehead.

'I love you too baby,' Derek said leaning forward to kiss her again. The vibrator was fully in now and very carefully Derek pressed the button to start a low buzzing. Allison felt her eyes roll in her head, her mouth hanging open because she didn't expect this feeling, didn't expect it to feel so good.

Her whole body was buzzing, alight with the pleasure the toy created, her pussy tingled clenching at nothing, begging to be full of something. 'How does that feel?' Derek whispered.

'Amazing, infuriating, I feel so empty,' Allison pressed down on her mound, grinding against her hand.

'Empty,' Derek said, 'I could fuck that greedy little pussy with my fingers,' he offered. Allison shook her head and reached out to grasp his cock. 'Okay, on your knees, but if it falls out I'll spank you,' Derek said. Allison looked up at him, and he looked slightly unsure of what he just said. He was opening his mouth to speak when she beat him to it.

'I don't know whether to keep it in or let it fall out,' she admitted. Derek huffed a small laugh but let her roll onto her belly, clenching to keep the toy in place. Derek helped her, lifting her hips and parting her thighs.

'If you're uncomfortable at all say the word and I promise I'll stop.' Derek said.

'Oh my god just fuck me before I die!' Allison cried out. Derek chuckled and leaned forward.

'Demanding and greedy,' his breath tickled her ear and she shivered, 'I like it.'

He slid in easily, and his cock felt amazing. Every time they didn't use a condom part of her prayed her birth control was working while a tiny piece of future Allison waited eagerly for a pup, but not this morning.

Derek groaned and Allison realised that he would be able to feel the vibrator too, he probably felt as good as she did right now. 'Fuck!' He hissed as he slid out and pushed back in again. Allison reached forward, resting on her elbows and bracing against the headboard as Derek fucked her.

Derek's hands had been roaming her back but as Allison felt him start to tense up his fingers strayed to her hips, hauling her back onto his cock as his pace increased. His thrusts got a little rougher, his grunts deeper as he bent forward, pulling her chin to the side to kiss her. His position pressed the dildo deeper into her, and with a gasp against his cheek she clenched around him and came, Derek following seconds behind her as she twitched around his hard cock and came crying out his name.

Derek had the good sense to gently remove the dildo before he fell into a heap beside her. Allison glanced over at him, a smile on her face. 'I think we should shower then get back into bed,' she suggested.

Derek grunted but rose from the bed pulling her with him as he padded towards the bathroom.

'And afterwards, maybe, we can find some other toys for the bedroom,' Allison asked. Derek grinned as he turned the water on.

Later, as the snow fell outside, they wrapped themselves in blankets with warm bowls of stew and Allison browsed the Internet looking for more toys to add to their collection. Derek didn't speak, just watched as she followed link after link through the toys, everything from butt plugs to silk bonds. When she found the lingerie section of the website Derek hissed through his teeth.

Allison catalogued his responses carefully, noting that he tensed more when she examined stockings and corsets, high heels. 'You pick,' Allison said turning her face to the side. Derek looked at her then the screen, reaching around her to scroll through the website, until he lingered over a red and black corset set.

'I think you would look amazing in this,' Derek said kissing her neck. 'Fishnet stockings, black heels, I'd be on my knees so fast for my mistress,' Derek swallowed, his eyes finding a spot on the wall as he sucked a deep breath through his mouth.

'Would you like that?' Allison asked. 'Would you be a good boy?'

'Yes mistress,' Derek said immediately. Allison shivered.

'Can it work both ways?' Allison asked, 'Can I be on my knees for you?'

'If that's what you want,' Derek said kissing her cheek.

The corset arrived one windy January morning, a Thursday. It wasn't the only thing they ordered but it was the thing Allison anticipated the most. She tried it on, looking at her reflection in the mirror, rolling the stockings onto her legs, fixing a chocker at her throat.

'Alli baby, you home?' Derek called coming through the front door.

'B-bedroom,' Allison called. When Derek appeared in the doorway he gaped for a second before immediately falling to his knees, peeking at her through his lashes.

Allison smiled; this was going to be fun.


End file.
